


Meet the Parents

by Fire_Cooking



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cuddling, Fights, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, argument, film discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Ernesto sneaks out to spend time with Neil. Neil perfectly planned when his mother was asleep for the meetings at night.What are the two of them supposed to do when their quiet movie night gets walked in on?





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, building up this tag
> 
> I do it for all of us
> 
> Time for more neilnesto content my dudes, hope you enjoy
> 
> [also technically Neil's mom is mentioned in cannon but i have her listed as on OC because I am basically building her a character as I go]

“This portrayal of robot's is so garish.” Ernesto huffed, he wrapped the arm he has used to gesture back around Neil.

“I'm sorry I'll turn it off.” Neil went to reach for his laptop.

“No it's fine,” Ernesto pulled him back. “It's just silly how robots used to be in media. There is still a stigma about robot's being only evil that you'll almost never find a good robot that isn't broken or turned good.”

“You sound like the lgbt film history professor.” Neil said as he snuggled back. “And why would you want to see a good robot, hmm?”

“It's the principle of the matter, imagine if Combo had a good robotic role model on screen.” Ernesto said firmly.

“You know, you're right.” Neil leaned back into Ernesto. “There should be good representation for robot's on screen. Even evil robots are treated very poorly, even in villain media. I'm going to bring with up in my lgbt film class, maybe the professor has some reasons why that is.”

“I know I'm not the most exposed to media in the world but you may be right, but right now I have no idea what's going on with this movie. So the hero is being drained by the robot's lasers?”

“No, the Hero is being drained by the coper in the robot, so each punch is making them more vulnerable.”

“Why doesn't the robot just grab him, that would drain him completely and then the evil scientist could take over.”

Neil laughed a bit and sighed, Ernesto rolled his eye as Neil turned and kissed him.

“You know that the evil scientist never wins.” Neil said between kisses.

“I know, I live with him and get to hear what didn't work every day.” Ernesto sighed, he wrapped his arms around Neil tighter.

“Sounds like you need to relax.” Neil mumbled, he planted a few kisses where a mouth would be on Ernesto. Ernesto heated up a bit.

“Just being here with you is relaxing enough.” Ernesto said softly, he brought a hand up and ran it through Neil's hair. Neil leaned forewords and cuddled himself into Ernesto.

“I'm glad, because just being here with you makes my nights perfect.” Neil said, he planted a few more kisses around Ernesto's face.

There was a banging on the door, suddenly.

“Neil!” A voice chimed. Ernesto and Neil jumped off each other and started to panic.

“What mom!” Neil yelled, his voice cracking apart.

“I just saw something on the news and-” The door opened.

There was a pause, Ernesto and Neil mid jumping off the bed to hide Ernesto, and Neil's mother in the door.

“BOX BOT!” She screamed, suddenly in the flying through the air, she fired laser's at Ernesto, who dove out of the way.

“Neil!” Ernesto stage whispered, stressed out as he dodged another laser.

“Mom stop!” Neil tried to get between his mom and Ernesto.

“Be gone, Boxmore villain!” the woman yelled, she scoped up Ernesto and through him out the window, following him outside, she shot another laser at him. This one hit Ernesto and he blew up suddenly.

“MOM!” Neil screamed, zooming out his window and looking at the cloud of smoke and scraps of metal from Ernesto. “MOM WHAT THE HECK!”

“Baby!” She zoomed to Neil, she scooped Neil into a hug. “Are you hurt? Why did he attack? Are you okay? Did your limbs knock loose? Are you-”

“Mom! He wasn't doing anything!” Neil pushed her off. He flew into his room and closed his window.

She looked at his window quietly.

~~~~hi

Ernesto stepped off the conveyor belt in the playroom. He buried his face in his hat.

“Ernesto!”

Ernesto looked up as his siblings all jumped around him, and started asking questions.

“Why where you rebooted?”

“Did dad make a request for a new unit?”

“Mikayla?”

“Are you okay, you look weird!”

“I am Jethro!”

“Aren't you just reading in your room tonight?”

Ernesto felt the questions badgering at him. He felt his world growing smaller and smaller. He didn't know what to do.

“Back OFF!” Ernesto snapped.

His siblings all got quiet, Ernesto stood up a bit straighter, he pushed his hat back, he was crying.

“Ernesto-”

“I'm going to my room!” Ernesto shoved his way out of the playroom and down the hallway.

~~~~hi

Boxman looked over a piece of paperwork, and sipped on coffee. He pressed his intercom.

“Ernesto 2654 could you bring me the paperwork on-”

The window shattered open.

“What the heck!” Boxman yelled, he braced himself from the glass.

“Why do you have a hit out on my son!”

Boxman looked up from his desk.

“What's his name?” Boxman asked, he opened a drawer on his desk.

“Neil.”

Boxman started flipping through files before he looked up.

“Oh you must be Charlotte!” Boxman called, he clapped his hand together. “It's a-”

“How do you know my name!?” Charlotte called, she flew over and grabbed Boxman by his lab coat. Boxman started laughing.

Suddenly his door opened, a nervous Ernesto, shaking to death stood in the door way in a fighting pose.

“B-Be gone hero!” Ernesto called.

“Really, this is the best we can do!?” Boxman called. “One darn Ernesto!?”

“To be fair, the entire office space is freaking out because you didn't finish the paperwork request.” Ernesto said.

“That's the one.” Charlotte called, pointing at Ernesto. “Last night he was attacking my son!”

“Ernesto!” Boxman gasped. “Way to go!” Boxman winked at Ernesto.

“Dad!” Ernesto squawked going red.

“Why are you sending robots after my son!?” Charlotte called. “Why was he in my son's room last night!”

“Oh you know kids- wait last night?” Boxman snapped a glare at Ernesto. “You were at home last night, weren't you?”

“Uhh-” Ernesto tapped his finger together. He looked at the floor. He was beyond bright red.

“MOM!” Neil yelled, swooping into the broken window.

“Hey he's less dweeby in person.” Boxman chirped to Ernesto, who was dying.

“Neil stay out of this!” Charlotte yelled.

“Mom I already told you I was fine!” Neil yelled, he swooped down and undid his mothers hands from Boxman's coat. The door burst open behind Ernesto.

“I heard a loud noise!” Venomous called, a beaker in each hand.

“Oh please,” Boxman mumbled, he straightened his coat. “This is the best any of you can do.”

“Hey I started running as soon as I heard!” Venomous said, starting to pant out of breath.

“Can we get back to why you are trying to kill my son!” Charlotte snapped.

“Look If I was going to kill your son he'd be dead by now,” Boxman huffed. “I think this is a big over reaction.”

“You tried to kill him!”

“I didn't!”

Neil sighed and tried to pull his mother out the window.

“Mom, please, let's just leave crazy old Boxman alone, last night was nothing.” Neil said quietly.

“Oooh, I see what's going on here.” Venomous called, he put his beakers in his coat. “Someone didn't properly introduce themselves to the parent.” Venomous put an elbow on Ernesto's shoulder and smirked at him. “Please, Ernesto, properly introduce us.”

“W-well, I... erhm....” Ernesto looked away from Venomous.

“C-come on mom.” Neil kept attempting to pull Charlotte from the room.

“Why are you so casual about this?” Charlotte said, her glare sharpening on Boxman.

“What, didn't they tell you?” Boxman huffed, he crossed his arms. Neil started giving a very animated shut up gesture. Boxman smirked. “The kids have been dating for weeks.”

“DAD!” Ernesto yelled, pushing Venomous off of himself. Venomous puffed as he hit the floor.

“WHAT!” Charlotte looked at Neil, Neil shrunk to near nothingness as she glared at him. “YOU ARE DATING AN EVIL ROBOT!”

“Well, I-I-” Neil looked at the ground and started going bright red. “M-maybe.”

“NEIL!” She hissed, “HOW COULD YOU! YOU ARE A HERO!”

“M-Mom please l-let's just-”

“HOW COULD YOU LET A VILLAIN INTO OUR HOUSE!?”

“Oh YEAH!” Boxman jumped on his desk. “Young man you did not tell me you where away from home last night!” He pointed at Ernesto.

“Dad I'm an adult!” Ernesto called back. He immediately grew about as small as Neil right now, realizing what he did.

“ERNESTO-”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Venomous put his hands up and walked into the middle of the room. “If we all calm down we can all get on the same page about this.”

“Boxman's bot was bad enough but he's got connections to Professor Venomous!” Charlotte yelled.

“Hey I'm the -10 here!” Boxman called.

“Yeah I'm only a -7.” Venomous said as vague backup.

“Hey!” Boxman turned to Venomous. “You're right, but you are not just worth a number.”

“Alright alright!” Charlotte sighed, he rubbed her temple. “Neil how could you date Boxman and Venomous' bot?”

“M-mom, please let's just g-go.” Neil said timidly.

“No Neil! This is a serious problem! He could hurt you!” Charlotte snapped.

“Ernesto wouldn't hurt a fly!” Neil said.

“Unfortunately.” Boxman said under his breath.

“Boxman.” Venomous hissed.

“Fine!” Boxman straightened his coat a bit. “Charlotte, let's have a civil conversation about this. I-” Boxman glared at Ernesto “had-” He looked back at Charlotte. “no problems with Ernesto dating your son, but I can see that there has been a breakdown of communication, and that's something we should teach these boys, because obviously they don't understand that topic even considering they are adults.”

Charlotte glared at Neil then looked at Boxman. “Fine.” Charlotte landed, dragging Neil down to the floor by his ear. “But I am not letting this all go away easily.”

“There can be arrangements made.” Boxman said, he sat back down in his desk chair, knitting his fingers together and crossing his legs. “Now, first of all-” Boxman coughed a bit. He snapped his attention to Ernesto. “You aren't Shannon, Ernesto! You snuck out!?”

“I can leave whenever I want!” Ernesto called.

“You could have at least told me! What am I supposed to do when you randomly reboot in the middle of the night? I worry Ernesto!”

“You didn't seem to notice last night.” Ernesto said offhandedly.

“W-”

“Boxman, calm down.” Venomous snapped, sitting on Boxman's desk. “First of all, Charlotte, would you like to sit?”

“I guess-”

Venomous snapped, suddenly there was a few Darrells who placed down chairs in the room, and ran back out, pointing, making 'ooo's', and laughing at Ernesto.

Charlotte sighed and sat in the chair near her. She looked at the pair of chairs right in line with the desk and her chair for interrogation. She looked back at Neil.

“Why don't you sit too, Neil,” Charlotte said, a stress in her voice. Neil zoomed over to one of the chairs. Ernesto awkwardly made his way over to the other, sitting down as well.

“Now that we are all comfortable-”

“Ernesto! How could you break our one rule!” Boxman snapped over Venomous. Venomous shot him a glare. “Sorry, dear.”

“Now that we are all comfortable, we should let the kids explain themselves.” Venomous said firmly. “Ernesto? Neil? What do you have to say for yourselves?”

Ernesto and Neil both looked around, coughing and bright red, stuttering quietly.

“W-well I d-didn't want my siblings following me. S-so I t-told the family that I-I was just... reading last night.” Ernesto mumbled.

“W-well I w-was concerned about m-mom not t-taking the news w-well so I d-decided not t-to t-tell her.” Neil echoed.

“So you let your evil robot boyfriend sneak into our house at night when I would normally be asleep?” Charlotte snapped.

“Ernesto, you should know better than to go along with something like that. That's how you get rebooted.” Boxman hissed.

“T-trust me, I know.” Ernesto tapped his fingers together and looked at the floor.

“Neil, I really am disappointed that you have decided to date a Boxmore robot. Do you know what that can do to your image, what could happen to you? You are putting a lot of trust and faith into your enemy.” Charlotte said.

“B-but mom, Ernesto would never hurt me! You just don't understand!” Neil cried out.

“But how can your trust a villain to know anything about trust and care, or to even keep a promise!” Charlotte called. “What do villains even know about love!”

“Hey!” Boxman whined.

Charlotte glared at Boxman and Venomous for a second.

“Oh.” Charlotte coughed. “Okay, why would a villain ever want to actually fall in love with a hero, he could be faking it to hurt you!”

“I am not faking anything, I would never hurt Neil.” Ernesto said bravely, he took Neil's hand. “I love him.”

“How do you even know what love is? You are a robot.” Charlotte barked.

Ernesto gulped. “B-because I love Neil.”

“Charlotte, I can assure you, no matter how badly I wish they didn't have pesky emotions getting in the way of doing their jobs, my children all feel a full array of feelings, including love.” Boxman said, glancing at Charlotte.

“Is it real love, or is it just programmed?” Charlotte asked.

“Gross, to complicated.” Boxman said, he shook his head. “No, Ernesto's AI is completely at fault for his emotions. His hive mind has been developing on it's own since he was activated. He was programmed with the ability to make his own opinions and connections, he's been activated for enough years to get all that gross love stuff stirred up into his code. That's his own fault.”

Charlotte eyed Boxman. “So he could even be a hero with enough influence?” Charlotte asked.

Boxman shrunk into his chair and covered part of his face. “We don't talk about that.”

“So, it could happen?” Charlotte said, she looked at Boxman.

“Ernesto can make his own choices.” Venomous confirmed. “Such as his choice to date Neil.”

“Well, I'm not sure that, even with this new information, that I approve of this relationship after all that has happened.” Charlotte said firmly.

“But it's not your relationship to approve, it's mine!” Neil shot.

“Neil, keep yourself in line!” Charlotte called back.

“I'll date Ernesto if I want to date him!” Neil snapped.

“What if you get hurt!” Charlotte cried out.

“Then that's on me!” Neil yelled, “Why can't you just let me date him!”

“Because I don't want to see you hurt again!” Charlotte yelled back.

There was quiet.

“Mom, I'm not going to get hurt again.” Neil said quietly. “You don't have to worry.”

“I'm always going to worry, Neil, I can't just not worry about you. I'm your mom, it's what I do.” Charlotte sighed. Charlotte floated up. “Just make sure that you tell me if he's coming over.” She zipped out of the room out of the hole she had punched in the window. Neil watched her go. He sighed.

“I'll text you later.” Neil kissed Ernesto's face, he floated up to follow her.

“It was nice meeting you, Neil.” Venomous said quickly.

“It was a pleasure, thank you.” and Neil zipped out after his mother.

Boxman looked at Ernesto. “You are fixing the window.”

“I don't even know how to fix a window, now could you finish your paperwork request, because I'm pretty sure the lower Ernesto's just started a fire.” Ernesto huffed, crossing his arms.

“Get out!” Boxman snapped, Ernesto went scrambling out as fast as he could.

~~~~hi

Neil leaned back into Ernesto. “I talked to my lgbt film history professor, he said I brought up a good point.” Neil said as he put on a movie on his laptop.

“About the robot thing?” Ernesto asked.

“Yeah. He said it related very closely to lgbt theory in film. Said he'd find a few reads and we'd talk about it in class when he researches it a little.”

“So what's this movie about?” Ernesto asked.

“I don't know, he told me to check it out with my partner if 'he was really interested in robots in media.'” Neil said, Ernesto tighten his hug on Neil.

“Well then, let's hope it's not tragic like the last movie you had to watch for homework.” Ernesto said softly.

“Nah, we are done with the bury your gays troupe in class, hopefully he won't put me through more anguish.” Neil laughed a little.

There was a knock on the door. It cracked open.

“You boys okay?” Charlotte asked.

“We're fine, mom.” Neil peeped.

“Well I was heading to bed. Good night boys.” She said.

“Good night, mom.”

“Good night, Ms Charlotte.”

“It's just Charlie, Ernesto.” the door closed.

“Uh....” Ernesto coughed.

“I think she likes you,” Neil said quietly, he leaned back and pulled one of Ernesto's hand up, kissing it softly.

“I'm glad we don't have to be sneaky any more. It's hard to sneak around when you are a giant sphere.” Ernesto laughed.

“A beautiful sphere.” Neil sighed, he relaxed in Ernesto's arms as the movie started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a good day/night!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and rec's are appreciated!


End file.
